New Beginning
by LyHy
Summary: What happen if Erza isn't Eileen's daughter? Instead Erza is a clone of her, that is a part of Zeref's plan. They find a chance to come back 400 years ago, restart a world without horror. However, unexpected feeling have grown between them. Could they find their happiness again? One-shot. Sorry for bad summary.
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I just got my inspiration. I like to make happy ending for Zeref. How do you feel, guys?** **Please tell me**


	2. One-shot

**Hi everyone, I don't know my writing works or not, so let's read it and review for me please!** **I hope you can enjoy the time. Thank you all and sorry for my** **English.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

After the first fight with Alvarez Empire, there are everyone got hurt less or badly. They all concentrated and camped for resting or recovering.

In the center, where the camp-fire was brightest, a top of people had a meeting to consulted about the next coming fight. They are leaders of each guild which had taken part in this war, or you can say they are strongest mages of the light side.

Each of them had a serious look on their faces, and Master Makarov took the first speech.

"Thanks for coming here. I'm glad that we had won the first fight, however, there are something more troubles that all of you need to prepare yourself." The old man talked and stared around to see their reactions.

"Yo, knock it off, Gramps. We know everything and I never scared anyone of those bastards." The free-care voice exclaimed through their thinking as usual of a pink haired dragon slayer.

"ssssi. You're sure you have knowledge pinky?" a snort and strange voice came right after our Salamander. There she is, Brandish, one of Spriggans 12, who was captured by Lucy and Cana.

"How could she get out off here?" Kagura asked, shifted her eyes on the young busty opponent.

"I set her free. She wouldn't attack us now." Natsu shrugged with his random action.

Makarov sighed in front of his idiocy brat, and decided about to say something before they started a fight with their hostage.

"That's fine, children and old friends. She is right, and that also what I want you to know ... Our enemies are more than what you imaged, there has some body that even stronger than who we had meet today several times." Makarov said loudly for them, hoping they understand the situation now.

"Huh, Do they stronger than you Bandits?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, gave a pout to the short haired girl next to him.

"Shut up your mouth. It's Brandish not bandits. Do you know to spell a person's name? And answer for your ask too. YES, THEY ARE. And for truly I'm nothing to compare with them." She scold with anger, made the teenagee cover his ears.

Everyone sweatdrop at the scenes, but all they wonder was that what the girl had said. Some body are even so powerful than this strong hostage. The worried look rose on their when Brandish turned her attention back to them. Yeah! Especially, I wonder if she was still here or already done her work. The imagination of a long scarlet haired figure appeared in her mind when she was thinking about someone as same as her admirer.

"Yes, I have met some of them and there was a man, who called "Magic King", the strongest as also the protection guard of Zeref himself." Fairy Tail Master knot his brows, worried about the children's safe, moreover, the First is nowhere for his guessing.

"No. He is strongest just right if you say he is the strongest male. We have another one for women, who was known as "Scarlet Despair" Brandish confirmed. She would not betrayed her Emprise, but it could be that she just give them know typical things as a repay for Lucy's help.

"Sorry, but I may have heard about August sometimes. I don't think I aware of her." Jella hesitated before brought into their conversation.

Everyone taken back a little but nodded in agreement with the blue haired man. All set their eyes on the Spriggan sitting on the ground with her legs crossing.

"Oh. Of course you didn't. I also just met her before the war started and all I known was said by my grandfather." Everyone was surprised by the fact that how mysterious this woman was.

"And why didn't she appear to her seniors all the time?" Lucy asked to her new ... friend, yeah, she can say that Brandish is her friend now.

"Tch. My grandfather didn't tell me. He just let me know how powerful she was and except my Majesty, she never implement anyone orders. She was raised and taught by Majesty himself when she was just a baby." people gasped at the last one.

"Zeref... raised her... a baby." Gray stammered, unsure what he just heard.

"Yep, so she was his close subordinate, along side with my grandfather - August and Larcade. To tell the truth, she's like the princess of us or you too, Dragon Slayers and all of Ishgar." One of Spriggan stared at them fixedly, waiting for them to ask, and seemed like she didn't have to wait so long.

"What does that mean?" Rogue and Gajeel said unison, they glanced at each other and turned back to the enemy girl.

This is interesting, even that big blond dragon slayer opened his eyes instead of resting on the chair for whole time.

"Well, what I say is true in what it gonna. It's long time ago, the Majesty himself walked deeply into a unknown forest as he journey here and there. He said he could feel an unbelievable energy hid in the forest, although it just loomed at all the time. The source of the massive magic was from a small lacrmia floating slowly near the stream. And what he saw that was a small figure inside the ball. She was sleeping peacefully, however, her body wasn't like any others. Although her face was still a human as same as her shape, she had something else. A pairs of wings, a pairs of horns, a pairs of claws and also a tail. All of them just look like a dragon." The girl missed the whole thing she had heard, the miraculous feeling always enveloped in her heart whenever she thinks about the mysterious, powerful, and absolutely beautiful scarlet figure. However, her thought was cut off by a idiot voice.

"Humhhh. Maybe her dragon is the real father/ mother not the foster father as me." the ridiculously serious face of Natsu caused a tick mark on Brandish face.

"No. When the Majesty tried and broke the lacrmia, a magic message appeared to him. That's a message from her mother. When someone is strong enough to break the lacrmia, that mean you are stronger than a dragon, and have a chance to help her. She is the Third Queen of Ishgar, who created Dragon Slayer, the better and the worse for human. She was happy because we can win the dragon, and she could fight side by side with her dragon - Belserion, her lover, the Tycoon of Dragon. However, it's was ashamed of the crime of Acnologia. Therefore, as she felt herself starting change the same way, she went away the human. She lived here and found the way to return a human. However, the fate didn't give her a chance or the baby inside her womb a chance. She is a priceless gift for her after Belrision's death, so she sacrificed herself to seal the baby's life. If one day you break the seal, please help her have a happy life. Then the Majesty decided to help her, however, she was sealed in hundreds year, her body couldn't grow. The great Majesty had advenced turn her into a part of Etherious. Luckily, she had been lived again. And that's also gave her an unbelievable ability, a person can use magic of human, dragon and demon, became the Scarlet Despair - Irene Belserion." The tale from a Shield of Spriggans 12 caused leader of light side sinking in deep though. There is not only a strong and various wizard, but also a mage got the best source of magic. They no doubt to call her as their princess, there is no one could nobler than her. Of course, what they thought weren't the same in a pinky's mind.

"Opps, don't worried. We have a scary scarlet monster too. She will defeat yours." Natsu crossed his arms under chest and declared to the young enemy.

"You mean..." Gray replied but cut off by his rival buddy.

"Yes. Erza will never fail right!" He said cheerfully, totally put credit on the requipped mage.

"But Natsu-san, she was injured badly. I don't think she can against another strong opponent." Sting said, reminded the fire dragon slayer.

"Huh. Don't believe me. I will call her now. You will be punch if she know you doubt about her strength." Natsu immediately tucked up the tent behind his team, called out loud to wake the girl up.

His voice vanished when he saw no one in there as his expectation. Where's Erza? Where did she go? He turned back to question people. All of them returned his look in a more confused expression, except a enemy girl, who sitting silently as knowing everything.

"Where's Erza?" he yelled angrily when jumped right before the short haired girl.

The girl just smirked, blinked and looked up to Natsu. An dark aura enveloped around her

"Exactly what I guess, no need to worry for her. You will meet her soon in the war tomorrow." Everyone gathered their magic, preparing to attack their enemy, but she just disappeared in a dark flash, the magic of dark wizard.

"Erza won't lose. I will find her back." Natsu was about following to the Alvazer Emprise but stopped by a giant arm of Makarov.

"Calm down Natsu, we will get her back, but we need regain our power. If you go right now, you will just suicide yourself to the target." Natsu gritted his teeth while others clenched their fists. How they could lose Erza right in their area without knowing.

 _Tomorrow, we will give everything their right place. Erza. Brandish, August, Larcade, Irene, and Zeref. We're coming._

 **(Scene change)**

Inside the Alvazer castle, four people were sitting in the headquarter, there are an old man, two other young man around 20 years old, and finally a teenager girl around 17, 18.

Opposite who they are, the atmosphere around them was comfortable. The only girl was joyfully eating her cake, while the rest was smiling to her.

"Finally, you come back, Irene. I wonder how you look like now." The blond haired man spoke as he saw the girl finished her favorite cake.

"Yeah! I think my form is more beautiful now." She smiled, stood up from her chair and a light red energy covered her body.

When the light drained down, the girl appeared with an unique looking. She is still most like human, but adding a pairs of red wings behind her back, that wings of dragon, firm and strong. Her eyes turned into crimson such as bloody, that's eyes of demon. There was a new things from the last time they saw her, a pairs of white feather ears twitched over her head (It's the same as Mavis's).

"Well, now you are the only kind had existed on the earth." Larcade commented, complimented his close friend.

"Yeah. Glad to know finally you can help his Majesty's goal." August sipped his wine, pleased with this "young" girl.

The girl cheered, stared at the silent black haired man. He said nothing, deepen in his world. Noticed the look from the girl, he eyed her and gave a light smile. The girl grinned widened, she is always happy as long as beside the dark man.

 **(The next day morning)**

The dark and light faced each other on the battlefield. The light mages placed their eyes on the opponent, tightened their body, ready to take down the dark mages, as get back their comrade. The famous Titania.

On the opposite, they just relaxed, there is no side of war's atmosphere. Mavis's side confused what Zeref was thinking. Did they think they can defeat them easily? There is no way, they would never let them get Mavis, get the Fairy's heart. Whatever his plan was, it's not successed.

"No need to tense. The fight is going to end. We will no more blood shed between us. I will give this world a new beginning." Zeref said softly, slowly patted the scarlet teen just stepped out next to him.

"Erza, what are you doing with her." Natsu yelled, angry with the sight of the red head girl.

"Zeref, what happen to her? I won't let you have my heart. Return her, we will have a equal fight." Mavis declared, tried to protect her guild member.

The girl looked up to her Majesty and stepped out in front of her both family.

"Sorry to you, but I'm not Erza anymore. Now, before your eyes is the strongest Spriggan, Irene Belserion - the Scarlet Despair of Alvazer Emprise." She proclaimed, confident whatever she was.

"What you look like Erza so much, although a little younger. So where's our Erza." Makarov asked, he's worried about his child.

"Master Makarov. I tell you I'm not Erza anymore, or Erza was disappeared forever in this world. The one and only you see is me. She is just a clone of me, and now she return to who she belong to." She pause to and gathering her magic.

The figure they see now caused their horror. The girl's appearance was mixture of human, dragon, demon and... fairy?

"He would never ever need you Mavis. It's me. I am all the thing he need. I have to thank you to get your body back, that help me know how to become a real fairy, although I don't like this type of ears, that make me become softer." She said while touched her fairy's ears.

"So you come to us just because it." Mavis said heavily, clenched her fist tightly.

"Of course, the fate give me a special body, I don't wonder why I shouldn't completely its, which give my Majesty a new chance to fix this pity world."

"No. Any life has their chance to live. You can't end theirs. Don't listen to Zeref." Mavis scolded, worried about something she can't handle.

"It's not Mavis. This world will never change in the good way. There is Acnologia nowhere, waiting for our ending, and people always want to take the advantage from his Majesty. He had given them a chance, and what he saw through was more than you. Now I will help all of us have a new beginning without any bloodshed. And no need trying to stop me, you don't have a chance." Irene smiled to Fairy Tail and other guilds.

Before they could protest, a super pressure forced them unmovablely any muscle.

"Body of a human, heart of a dragon, soul of a demon, energy of a fairy. Let me connect the world together, the power to change lifetime: Universes One" Erza spelled

The girl before their eyes explored, her turned into innumerable twinkling speck. All the world is white, the light shined through their visions, their bodies, their souls.

When the light reached the immortal dark wizard, there is the first time he can touch the light, feel its warmth, his body was comfortable... but there is something, something was missing in his heart. He was successed. He is returning early 400 years, he will live his life again, a happy life with his family, a new life, so he wonder what is it...

 **( In unknown world)**

 _Where is this? There nothing except the white. He walking around, although it's anything like ground under his feet._

 _Suddenly a light shines over his body. This is so warm, so familiar, he must know this light before. What is it?_

"Zeref nii-chan, Zeref nii-chan, wake up..." a childish voice called from the left of him.

The black haired boy growled, he must dream about that place again. He blinked many times and got the sight of his left.

The due pinkiette grinned widely at him, they are his younger brother and father. The trio were waiting for the only woman in Dragneel house. She would return before the Christmas come.

As what we call fate, a happy voice come through from outdoor.

"Sweethearts, I come home." They smiled and turned their attention to the black haired woman get in the house. As soon as they see her, their eyes stunned and widened like plates.

The woman is fine, but there is another on her arms. She comes close to them, laughs at their reaction and releases what in her embrace.

The trio look over. She is a baby, a baby with scarlet haired girl, sleeping peacefully although her cheeks are redden due to the snow outside.

"I get her in front of our house. I think we can get our cute boys a lovely sister." the woman watches their reaction and exclaims her decision.

The man blinks, looks back at the small girl.

"Really, she will live with us. I will teach her magic, then she can fight with me later." Natsu punches his fist to the air, cheerfully, but stopped by a knock from his mother.

"She is a girl Natsu. You have to take care of her instead of fighting." the woman is helpless with her silly son.

All members are happy with the new girl.

Especially, the dark haired boy, the moment he saw this little girl, his heart was completed. He doesn't know why, it's just... his life become truly happy, it's warm as... the light in his weird dream.

Zeref never takes his eyes of the little girl.

 _Welcome home. I will take care of you. I will be your side... No. I will protect you by all my life._

 **I'm so sorry, I had thought a lot but when it comes, I don't know how to write. Anyway, have a nice day my lovely readers.**


End file.
